Cedrica Ackerman
|Gender = Female |Blood Status = Halfblood |Species = Human; Witch |RPer Box = this character is roleplayed by ellie. |Introductory Sentence = Cedrica Ackerman is a graduated Ravenclaw from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is currently the CEO of the wizarding technology company, WizCo. |Section Background = |Header Size = 110 |Font Size = 110 |Eye Color = Brown |Hair Color = Blonde |Height = 5'4" |Clothing Style = Girly, stylish |Model = Lily James |Appearance = Graced with almost angelic beauty, Cedrica is just as every bit as lovely as her mother is was. Her hair's blonde and silky, her doe eyes are the colour of chocolate and her smile... well, her smile could melt the coldest of hearts. She's undeniably radiant, and although she does take good care of her appearance (looks like these aren't to be wasted), Cedrica isn't scared of dirt and mess. Often she can be found with bloody knees and muddy clothes from where she's fallen off her broom or tripped whilst exploring the forests. Who cares if she ruins her flimsy summer dress or her fancy boots? She has others. She can afford it. |Birthplace = England |Ethnicity = English |Native Language = English |Accent = Posh |Earliest Memory = Riding on her father's shoulders as a toddler |Type of Childhood = Conflicted |History = "When it comes to being dealt good hands in life, my mum basically got the Royal Flush. She was born into a respected family, one with a spotless bloodline and links in strange organisations. They're the type that send weird cryptic messages to each other, like that scene in The Godfather where a dead fish gets left on the doorstep which is supposed to signal that someone now "sleeps with the fishes" - AKA they're very, extremely dead - and believe me, they revel in their aristocracy. They turn their noses up at anyone whose parents aren't magical, and practically refuse to acknowledge Muggles' existences. Their calenders are stuck in the eighteenth century." "So imagine their delight when my mother announced she'd given her hand to a Muggle bank worker with a stutter and a smile of genuine contentment. They did their best to get rid of him; I think they even held my dad at wandpoint once and declared that either his signature or his brains would be on the divorce papers in front of him. Luckily he fought it, and with my mother being wonderfully fierce, she put her foot down and made it clear that this was the man she wanted to live her life with. So, they disowned her. That was nice of them." "She kept her surname - even if she wanted nothing to do with them, there was no way Mother was abandoning such a powerful name; it might come in handy one day - but soon after my parents wed, Ronnie came along. Felix arrived two years later, and then three years after that, I was born into the world." "With my dad's rather considerable income as a banker, along with the money my mother had from the years her family wanted her, me and my brothers grew up in a really nice area. We were introduced to my mother's powers at a young age, and were in utter awe at spells she'd create and the potions she'd brew in her office, with the very potions kit which I would inherit a few years later. There'd be rows of shelves, lined with bottles of her experiments, all waiting to be tried and tested - which would occur on my eighth birthday, which is the day my life turned upside down." "You see, ever since her disownment, my mother harboured a rather violent hatred for her father. And one day, that anger grew so fierce that she decided to slip some poison into his evening wine. He dropped dead that night. It was blatantly obvious to them who had done it - who else would have the motive, aside from the daughter who had disobeyed them her entire life? - but instead of frog-marching her to the Ministry and locking her up, they got their own revenge." "I don't want to talk about the day they found Ronnie, because I can't do it without bawling, but that was their revenge. We were told it was suicide, but both me and Felix didn't believe it for a second. Us three told each other everything, and there was no plausible reason for Ronnie to take his own life, and even little eight-year-old me knew what trouble my mother was in at that point. So, she decided to make the ultimate sacrifice. She wanted the men who killed her son to rot in Azkaban, so she reported them, and for her accusation to have good reason, she had to explain what their motive could have been. She incriminated herself in the process, and joined Ronnie's murderers in prison. She's still there now. The letters stopped a while ago." "Things fell quiet after that. My dad still hasn't found a new wife, even after all this time, mostly because he's scared of what me and Felix will think. My brother and I's magical powers broke through eventually; his by blowing out windows, mine by smashing potion bottles which just an angry look. Anger was planted in both of us the day our brother died, and it shows in our magic - we both complete spells with a harsh flick of the tongue. The letter came through on my eleventh birthday, and I kissed my dad goodbye and headed off to my first day at school." |Best Qualities = Intelligent, excitable, kind-hearted |Worst Qualities = Self-critical, neurotic, lovestruck |Most Influenced By = Clarence Bishop, Ronnie Ackerman |Personality and Traits = Cedrica can somewhat ping-pong back and forth between angelic sweetheart and sharp-tongued bitch - it really depends who she's accompanied by. Most of the time, though, she is a well-mannered girl with a taste for recklessness and a love of living in the moment; if the events of her family life have taught her anything, it's that life can end at any unexpected moment, so there's no point in wasting it. There's a lack of filter between her mouth and her brain, so often phrases come out which should really have been kept behind her teeth, but hey, some people need to hear brutal honesty. She has no problems making her opinions heard, and is fiercely independent - sometimes this can overbalance into plain rudeness, but if she realises it, she'll apologise... if they deserve it. Her mother brought Cedrica up to be careful, so careful she is. She won't do anything unless she's completely one hundred percent comfortable with it, and she'll always make sure she is safe before doing anything reckless. There's nothing wrong with putting yourself first if it isn't in a malicious way, right? If there's enough time for her to jump in front of a bullet, there's enough time for someone to jump out the way. She's clever. Damn, she's clever - much cleverer than she thinks she is. What else could have swayed the Sorting Hat from Slytherin to Ravenclaw? She's totally of the lads; as much as she enjoys drama, girls get themselves into it way too easily. Like boys, she'd rather fight something out and resolve it quickly rather than be ridiculously conniving and vicious like girls are. Getting along with lads also gives her the chance to be a flirtatious little thing, and that's always an upside. However, her dislike for girls stems from many things - how dramatic they are, how backstabbing they are, how vicious they are - but mostly, it's pure jealousy. Cedrica has always been second best to a girl. Whenever she likes a guy, his heart has already been captured by someone who's smarter, prettier, better. Honestly, she's damn sick of it. Rebellious at heart, she doesn't have a total disregard for the rules - she's just allergic to strictness, especially if it's unnecessary. She hates Hogwarts uniforms (um, hello, she does have an identity) and always sneaks out at night to just go exploring because honestly, what's the worst they can do? Expel her? Oh well, there's always other schools. Potions are the reason Cedrica was ever put onto this Earth - to carry on her mother's legacy as one of the best potioneers of the modern age. She'll always be brewing some sort of concoction, and if the naive first years refuse to fall for her charms and test out the potion, she'll often end up spiking people's drinks with the mixtures to see the results. She doesn't make poisons, though, so don't worry - she isn't that alike to her mum. |Talk Bubble Code = |Gif 2 =Cedrica2.gif |Gif 2 Size = 500px |Skills and Magical Abilities = Potioneering: She was born to make potions; it's a family trait, passed down like eye and hair colour. Cedrica could do it in her sleep, if she wished. Electronics: Fascinated by Muggles, Cedrica loves trying to figure out the ins and outs of magic and how it could work with electricity. That's the whole reason her and Clarence met. |Relationships = Friends=Clarence Bishop It's nice to know someone as intelligent as her, to be honest. Cedrica met Clarence whilst she was working on a technology project, and it turned out he was just as invested in making Muggle technology work in magical environments - and the rest, as they say, is history. They are now currently co-owners of an entire business dedicated to this goal, and they're going pretty well, if she says so herself. Lilah Lancaster These two used to really hate each other, truly. But they've overcome their petty squabbling and now, Cedrica thinks Lilah is one of the coolest people in the world, even if she doesn't see much of her anymore. She's forever thankful that they kept in touch, and their brief meetings are always treasured. Cyril Baudelaire Ced and Cyril could be considered the two titans of technology in Wizarding society at the minute, being the head of WizCo and the Ministry Tech Department respectively. Luckily, they get along brilliantly; Cyril is extremely charming, and Cedrica loves the days when he comes into her office for a coffee. He's also a brilliant business mind, and anyone who manages to make business meetings fun immediately gets an A* in Ced's book.|-|Acquaintances=|-|Enemies=|-|Romances=Clarence Bishop Cedrica doesn't quite know when she started feeling things for Clarence, but she does know that she's neck-deep in the friendzone right now. She doubts she'll ever act on her feelings, but there's something about Clarence that just makes her want to spend the rest of her life with him. It's a shame he'll probably never reciprocate, but hey, a girl can dream. Charlie De Viliers This really came out of nowhere - more specifically, a shag in a broken-down lift to pass the time. But something came out of that, and Cedrica has found herself genuinely caring about Charlie; she's extremely sweet, and always manages to cheer Ced up when needed. They're in their early stages, but whether they stay friends or carry on to something more, Cedrica will always want to see more of Charlie.|-|Other= |Gallery = cedrica.png cedrica3.jpg cedrica2.png cedrica4.jpg cedrica5.png cedrica6.png |Trivia = *"My middle name is Maxwell. Apparently my parents wanted another boy." *"I love classical music. I'm aware it's the twenty-first century, but there's some classical pieces that really get you in the mood to overthrow a government or two." *"I get on much easier with guys - girls cause loads of drama, and I've had enough of that for a lifetime." *"Sometimes I spike people's drinks in the Hall with my potions. Nothing dangerous, don't fret. The pranks are hilarious to watch, though." *"I always have a pack of tarot cards on my person." *"Whenever I pass music shops, I stare longingly at the violins and wish I had talent." *"I hate being dependent on people. I don't intend to have to rely on anybody to stay afloat." *"My accent is horribly posh, I'm afraid. You'll get used to it." *"My patronus, when I can conjure it, is a rattlesnake." *"I have a black cat called Schnapps. Blame Ronnie." *"I am one hell of a ballroom dancer." *"My mother insisted I learn how to play chess. I'm no Bobby Fischer, but I'm not half bad either." *"I am a hardcore feminist, as everyone should be. It's depressing that people still disagree with the radical notion that women are, in fact, people." *"I'm a DC fan. It's fun pissing Clarence off with it." |Languages Spoken = English, bits of French |Handedness = Right |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Bisexual, biromantic |Relationship Status = Single |First Love = Zachary Bishop |Boggart = Being rejected |Patronus = Rattlesnake |Favorite Drink = Coke float |Favorite Sweet = Vanilla ice cream |Amortentia Scents = Vanilla, garlic, fresh soil |Favorite Color = Silver, green, white |Gif 3 = Cedrica4.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px}} Category:Characters Category:BlueAndGrey Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adult Character Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Half-Blood Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:May Birthday Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Graduated Character Category:Ravenclaw Graduate Category:Ambidextrous Category:English Category:Speaks French Category:Bi Category:Patronus Listed Category:Medium Patronus Category:Business Owner Category:Born in England Category:WizCo